A housing for a sound generator is arranged outside of a vehicle, so the housing may be exposed to a foreign matter (fluid) such as rain water, cleaning liquid, snow-melted water, chemical solution or oil. The foreign matter may enter the housing from an opening of the housing, and may reach the sound generator. In this case, if the sound producing part of the sound generator receives the foreign matter, the sound (tone) quality of sound emitted from the sound producing part may be lowered or the sound producing part may be damaged.
Such a housing is described by, for example, JP-A-2006-101287A.
In JP-A-2006-101287A, the housing includes a sound emitting portion having plural holes, and sound produced by the sound producing part passes through the holes. A diameter of each inner side opening part of the hole is enlarged to define a water storage portion which collects and stores water passing through the holes.
However, the water storage portion may be sometimes ineffective if a jet of water comes from an oblique direction relative to the sound emitting portion, while the water storage portion can receive the jet of water coming perpendicularly to the front face of the sound emitting portion. If the jet of water collides with the sound producing part, the sound producing part may be damaged by the jet of water.